The Fullmetal Doctor
by Ren The Impaler
Summary: It's been two years since Edward Elirc left his home world and is now in America. He just got accepted into Sacred Heart Hospital as the new auto-mail surgeon!
1. My Excitement

Edward Elric was a short, blonde with a temper. He was walking down a sidewalk in the middle of California, headed for the first day of his new job.

"GATHER 'ROUND, DOOMED INTERNS!!" Perry Cox, a medical resident at Sacred Heart Hospital, shouted at the top of his lungs with a tone in his voice that said _I __**will **__murder you if you don't listen to me._ As he was screeching, a herd of no more then 13 people surrounded him completely terrified about what was going to happen to them. There were a few people however that were almost unfazed by Dr. Cox's barking. There was John Dorian, also known as JD. JD was a spunky 25-year-old who was just a bit to obsessed with his own hair and butt. Then there was Elliot Reid, a neurotic blonde who could have a little more self esteem. They were both wearing light blue scrubs with long-sleeved shirts underneath them. Next to them was Christopher Turk, or also known as Turk. He was wearing green scrubs instead of blue because he was a surgical intern instead of a medical intern. Finally, there was Carla Espinoza, a nurse at Sacred Heart who just decided to listen in on the rant. She was wearing light purple scrubs that went surprisingly well with her frizzy, brown, shoulder-length hair, "I Wonder what he's yelling at them for now," she said to her coworker Lavern.

The thing about JD that some people just didn't understand was that he liked to talk to himself and narrate his life. Most of his friends just ignored it and eventually got used to it. "_Today, I wasn't scared of 's rants because one of the most amazing things was happening," _JD thought to himself, "_Today, Sacred Heart was getting a new auto-mail doctor and rumor was that he was the best there was. Not only was he the youngest ever to become an auto-mail doctor but he was also an alchemist. But that was just a rumor._"

"Ohmigod, did you guys hear about the new auto-mail prosthetic doctor we're getting?!" Elliot whispered to her friends.

"Aren't auto-mail 'doctors' actually surgeons?" Turk whispered back.

"Who cares?!"

After another few minutes of being chewed out by the young doctors left to go check on patients, gossip or just talk about stuff. JD, Elliot, Turk, and Carla all left for the cafeteria to have lunch.


	2. Sorry!

Sorry followers! But it might take me a while to get the next chapter out. I have a huge writing project to finish soon so I need to work on that. Plus I might have a little writers block….

I'll try to get it out soon though, no later then next month! I promise!


	3. The New Doctor in Town

**Da Da Da DAAA!!! Its finaly here! The second part of The Fullmetal Doctor! **

Sorry it took so long… I had total writers block for a while. And if you care, I did an awesome job on my writing project! :D ok well… enjoy!

**-Ren the Impailer**

Edward was holding a piece of paper that had directions to his new workplace, it also had a time on it, "I'll bet that's when I'm suposta be there," he mumbled to himself, "looks like I have time for some breakfast."

He stopped at a near by coffee shop and got a muffin and some well… coffee, black; he hated milk. Edward sat down at one of the outside tables and started to enjoy his food. He took out the paper with directions again and looked it over with the muffin sticking out of his mouth like he was about to take a bite out of it but then took his hands away to just let it sit in his teeth.

About an hour later, Edward arrived at Sacred Heart. The second he walked through that door things just seemed… different. He saw a guy in a janitor's outfit doing something to the automatic glass door that seemed to be broken, "Stupid door," he griped.

"Maybe a dime fell in it…" Edward trailed off.

"You _put _a dime in it?" The janitor questioned in a bit of an unnatural southern drawl.

"Why the hell would I put a dime in a door?" after saying that Ed tried to walk away but was soon stopped by the janitor, "What now?"

"If I find out u put a dime in this door…" he started

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, bad thins will happen to me and shit," Ed interrupted not wanting to deal with stuff like this on his first day, then just walked away.

The janitor just stood there in the same place completely stunned, barley anyone in that hospital wasn't afraid of him.

"This should be interesting," he mumbled to himself, "now I have a challenge."

Ed started walking down the hall trying to find the nurses station. He looked down at his card, "it gives me directions if I went in through the main entrance… but I came in a weird way…boy that janitor sure was weird… I hope at least some people in this place are sane…" Ed thought to himself while wandering aimlessly in and out of hallways occasionally getting a weird look from passing doctors. Then he saw a bunch of desks grouped together with a bunch of women in brightly colored scrubs, "don't wanna be jumping to conclusions but I'll bet that's it," he thought.

Before Ed walked up to the possible nurses station he decided which person to ask, he really didn't want to deal with crazy people.

After hesitating a little bit he just walked up and hope to get lucky, "um… excuse me but can you guys help me?"

"Oh that's cute! Did you lose your mommy little boy?" Elliot asked looking down on the blonde.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU WANNA CRUSH LIKE AN ANT?!?!?!!?" Edward screeched like a banshee, totally overreacting to the question.

"Whoa, okay, okay, not little boy."

Ed was still fuming over the comment but soon calmed down.

Soon after Ed got there, Dr. Cox walked in and noticed him. Then he looked up at his co-workers, "What's the kid doing here?"

"You know I have ears and can hear u right?" Ed said scowling.

Dr. Cox looked at him for a moment then turned right back to the adults, "What's the kid doing here?" he repeated a little more intensely.

"I'm looking for-," Ed looked down at his card, "-Dr. Bob Kelso?"

At those words, every one in the room went silent and looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh I get it, haha good one kid," Dr. Cox said kind of laughing.

"I'm not kidding!" Ed shouted, "Would you just tell me where he is so I get on with my life?"

"Why would you want to talk to him? We can tell you where any of the patients are in the hospital," Carla stated still not really believing Ed.

"Cause I just started working here and I need to know where my office is and probably some papers."

"Y-you… _work_ here?!" almost everyone harmonized.

"You can't work here! You're like, 12!" Turk said unconvinced.

"For you're information I'm 17!" Ed shouted in return.

"That's still to young to be a doctor," Carla stated.

Ed sighed, "Okay, okay. Maybe this is just a big misunderstanding a lot of people do know me. I'm Edward Elric, I'm an auto-mail surgeon" Ed said trying to be serious.

Again, total silence.

"Y-you're Edward Elric?"


	4. Idea help!

Ok so I have like… NO idea where to go with this now… post a review with ideas if you wanna help! :D

Thanks, ideas help a hell of a lot when writing a story. Hahaha get it? Cause u can't have the-… yeah anyway… I'll look at any ideas you give me but no promises for them getting up written about. The winner(s) get to be mentioned in that chapter.

I'll also except stuff for new chapters and junk. You can submit an idea at any time! :3

Thank you once again!

-Ren


	5. The nightmare begins

**Yo loyal fan base! Just thought I'd ramble a bit before I got into writing. Thank you for the ideas and if I use yours, I'll put your name for that chapter. Wait… I probably already said all this crap last time, haha! Oh well. This is a short ass chapter cause I feel guilty making you guys wait this long… but if you review and give me ideas then I'll actually get the motivation to write more! **

RECAP! For you people just joining the story… LOOK BACK AND READ THE REST OF IT! Haha just kidding. But seriously… go read it.

"Yes, I'm Edward Elric. Why is that so surprising?" Ed questioned the group with an eyebrow raised.

"Your like 12!" Carla stated.

"I'M 17!" Ed shouted as his eye started twitching, "now would you just tell me where I can find the freaking guy?"

Then as If on cue, Bob Kelso walked in, "What the hell is going on here?"

Every one immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

"Well Bob," Cox said, "this little ki-."

"DON'T SAY LITTLE!" Ed interrupted about to have a complete meltdown.

just looked at Ed for a few seconds and continued, "This kid is claiming you hired him."

"Who?" Kelso asked.

"Me!" Ed yelled (by now he was extremely pissed)

"And you are?"

"Edward Elric!"

"Oh! Good, You're here. Now lets go to my office to talk about your new place here at Sacred Heart."

"That's more like it!"

And with that, the waltzed away to Kelso's office.


	6. My bosses battle

Sorry about accidentally changing Ed's age… I've tried changing it on here like…4 times so just deal with it. Pick your favorite age for him and that's it! Sorry for any typos or spelling errors. Thanks to Jack520 and xXMistressMadHatterXx for giving plot ideas! And its not to late to submit yours! I'll always be glad to hear ideas and feedback from you guys! One more thing, anything that's in italics and isn't just word enfaces is JD's head talking, or inner monolog or what ever you want to call it.

-Ren

"_Ever since I was a kid, I've been able to sleep through anything. But last night I didn't sleep. Yesterday Edward Elric the youngest surgeon ever was hired at Sacred Heart. Some people were worried about how he would act and feel, but EVERYONE was curious as to how he became a surgeon at such a young age," _JD thought as he got out of bed and started getting ready for work. Once he was done showering, he walked out into the main room of his apartment where Turk was eating breakfast on the couch.

"Hey man where's Carla?" JD asked.

"She left for work a while ago," Turk replied with a mouth full of coco puffs, "I gata go soon to."

"Oh! I can give you a ride on my scooter Sasha!"

Turk paused a minute before replying, "no… no I think I'll drive."

"Fine. Suit your self."

About 10 minutes later they headed out the door together.

When Turk and JD got to Sacred Heart, things were already quite busy. They walked through the front doors to find all the doctors getting off there shifts handing them charts with every kind of disease and disorders.

"Wow this place is busy right now," Turk stated, "Why is every one working so hard all of a sudden?"

"Dr. Kelso ordered it this morning," Carla answered surprising Turk.

"Why?" JD asked.

"He said it was just because we needed to but I heard it's just to impress the new guy." Carla was a bit of a gossip when it came to rumors going around the hospital.

"Well whatever, who's our first case of the day?" JD asked.

"Mr. Mugear. He needs a leg amputation, so you two actually get to work together." Carla said sounding totally professional.

"Sweet!" JD said sounding a little to excited, "Dude this is awesome!"

"Yeah," Turk agreed sounding a little cooler and more collected then JD, "Oh I'll meet you there in a minute. I need to go do something real quick."

"Ok," JD said, starting to walk ahead to see what else he had to do. When suddenly he turned a corner and ran into a flesh like wall. He looked up and he saw that the wall he ran into was non other then the janitor, "I'm so sorry," JD said trying not to get into any trouble.

"You should really be more careful when you walk if your not paying attention," was the janitors only comment.

JD was little freaked out by this but it was nothing really out of the ordinary and he just kept walking. "_Man he's crazy…"_ JD's inner voice said.

JD walked into Mr. Mugear's room and started to tell him about his leg amputation. While he was in the middle of the serious talk, Turk bounced in and said, "Ready to chop that leg off?"

Mr. Mugear leaned over to JD and whispered in a worried tone, "He's a surgeon?"

"Yes and he is one of the best ones in this place," JD lauged.

After Turk introduced himself to Mr. Mugear. They wheeled him to surgery and JD now had nothing to do so he just leaned against a wall near the room he was just in and started day dreaming. Suddenly something broke his daydream and it was none other then Dr. Cox yelling at him

"You know newbie, the only way you could be less productive is if you were the wall that you are leaning on right now, but then again… you would be giving some jackass something to lean against. Now come!" Dr. Cox barked.

"Where are we going?" JD questioned.

"To make the new guy feel welcome," Dr. Cox obviously did NOT want to do that.

"_Ohmigod! And he's taking __**me**__ with him! This is amazing! I'm like his sidekick!"_ JD thought.

They soon found Ed at the nurses' station talking to Carla. Dr. Cox walked up behind Ed and pulled him away from his conversation by his braid.

"OW! OW! OW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FREAK?" Ed shouted in pain.

"What do you think your doing here kid?" Dr. Cox snarled

"Um… working?"

"You think you can walk in here and act like the king cause your so young?"

"… No… No I- what are you talking about?" Ed said sounding extremely confused. Carla suddenly leaned over to him and whispered something to Ed that Dr. Cox didn't hear. Then Ed suddenly started laughing.

"… What did you just say to him?" Dr. Cox asked.

"Oh nothing!" Ed and Carla said together snickering.

"Look," Ed started, "I don't know what you think I'm doing but I'm not afraid of you like every one else is."

"How did you know that every one was afraid of me?" Dr. Cox questioned sounding confused.

"I can see it in your shadows eyes."

"My shado- Oh! You mean Jessica?" Dr. Cox said pointing to JD.

Ed's eyes widened and his expression turned confused but before he could say a word JD said, "My-my names Dr. Dorian or JD."

"Hush sherry!" Dr. Cox said. JD immediately went silent

"So I was right! Every one here IS afraid of you!" Ed said with a victorious tone, "Well listen closely Cox, you will _**never**_ scare me."

Dr. Cox just stood there and glared at Ed.

_And so the battle begins._


End file.
